The Girl Who Lived
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: The story of Marceline. The story of how they reunited. The story of how she must sacrifice everything to save all the things she holds most dear. Rated T for Strong Language. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time
1. Her Story

**The Girl Who Lived**

**During the Mushroom War**

"I crouched behind an overturned table in our favorite old diner, hoping that no one found me. The entire world had been turned into a battleground. No one was safe. I would probably be a very valuable prisoner, being the daughter of the King Of Evil. I could tell that I was in great danger. I just hoped it wouldn't be fatal. Suddenly, I sensed someone here. I stiffened, and tried to not to make any noise. Although, it was extremely boring to just sit there, so I fell into deep thought. The fight had been going on for two months now. Two months. A bunch of people in lame uniforms can ruin your life in such a short time. I was eleven years old. I thought back to last year... last year had been everything to me. It had brought me friends, awards, and happiness. Things that I lacked this year. I remembered the day, last year. The day that I found my best friend.  
><em> My heart was beating quickly, <em>_and I knew it was my turn. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I reopened them, remembering what the person before me had done. I approached the weird, tree-type thing. I glanced back at **him**. He smiled encouragingly, and nodded toward the weird, tree- type thing. I began to climb. I focused on climbing, and I eventually got to the top. But that was just the beginning. Now, I had to walk on a tightrope-type thing. There were two different tightropes. One for walking, and one directly above it, to hold on to (the "support tightrope"). My heart beat quickened. I gulped, and tried to carefully get across the tightrope. I reached for the support rope, and gripped it with much force. Then, slowly and carefully, I began to slide my feet onto the rope, going sideways. "You can do it, Marceline!" A voice shouted from below. I closed my eyes and tried recenter my balanced. But, it did the exact opposite. That caused me to loose my balance. I tried to grip the support rope, but it was too late. My voice slowly got louder "Shit" I muttered. "Shit, SHit SHIt SHIT! HELP!" I screamed as I began to plummet to my doom. "It was nice to live." I muttered, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, the blood to spill, and the life to end. But, I didn't feel anything. That's when I realized it, opening my eyes. I looked up, and I saw that I was in **his** arms. "You caught me?" I asked, somewhat amazed. "Yes." **He** answered. "I would never let you fall, or let you die." **He** said, smiling lovingly at me. My eyes sparkled. "Thank you." I uttered, and **he** leaned in his head, and kissed my lips. My heart sang. "Should we really be doing this now?" I thought. But, that tiny, yet clever, blustering, yet wise, potty-mouthed, yet kind voice in my head answered "**Love doesn't have a damn age. Just enjoy the love while you can."** And, I listened. I kissed **him** back. "Excuse Me?" a voice asked. It was the voice of the counselor. "Shit." I muttered, after he released his lips. "Just WHAT is going on write now?" She asked. **He** let me down on the ground. I looked up at him. There was anger in **his** voice, now. "Oh, only saving one of your campers, because you were just sitting there on your ass, talking to some person on your cell phone." He clenched his fist. "Yes, well I already knew that. I meant, why are you swearing at me? And, more importantly, why were you kissing her?" ** He** got quiet, and looked at the floor. I could see **his** cheeks burn up. I could tell he was stuck, and he didn't know what say. I gave the counselor one of my famous death glare. "Are you kidding me? Your more concerned about us swearing and kissing than the fact that you didn't stop the rope so I wouldn't fall? What kind of nutcase are you?" I fumed, and I realized I had started screaming. **He** looked up at me, with amazement and awe on his face. It was like my sudden outburst had given him hope. **He ** looked up, with defiance and disgust on his face, once again. "You should be fired, you retarded idiot!" **He** screamed at her. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU EVIL RATS!" The counselor screamed. "Okay, that's it, we're going home." I insisted, and **he** nodded and took my hand. Together, we walked out of the camp, ignoring all of the adults and campers screaming at us. _

That was the summer I met _**him**_. And, we kept in touch for a long time. I found out that he lived in my town. Or, at least he had... His parents supposedly insisted they go into hiding. Whether I believed him or not... I wasn't sure. Oh, I missed him so much...

I had a normal life, or, at least as normal as a mother and father who kept everything secret from you. When I was younger, my father had been such a nice guy... He had been reliable yet humorous, tricky yet joking... But then, as soon as I turned three, he shut everyone out. Or, maybe everyone else had already been shut out... except me. But, regardless, I was still shut out. Forgetting where I was, I sighed with regret. "Where are you!" a voice shouted out. I gulped. "Show yourself! Or face the consequences!" I remained silent. "I FUCKING SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" The voice roared. Supposedly regaining composure, the voice said proudly "No matter, No matter! I shall find you regardless!" I gulped with fear. No, it can't end like this... It just can't. "Aha! You are here!" the voice shouted. "Awww, no you're not. Damn it." I knew he would find me eventually, but I was determined to fight back if he tried to take me to some "enemy camp". But, the truth was, when there are wars, there aren't any enemies. Just random people. Random people paranoid for their lives, who aren't afraid to end others' to save their own. Suddenly, I was jolted out of my thought by the voice, yet again. "Aha! You are caught! You are... an eleven year old girl?" He asked, incredulously. Then, he began to laugh. My blood began to boil. "Shut up!" I screamed, punching the guy in the face. "Ooo, feisty, aren't we?" he said, and I saw his patience draining. "Look, you bitch, I'm going to take you to our camp." I raised my eyebrows in defiance. "Oh, are you?" I asked. "Yeah, pretty much." He answered, somewhat lamely. I smiled evilly, something inherited from my father. "NO, YOU"RE FUCKING NOT!" I shouted. Avoiding the man I've never seen before, I began to run away. He chased after me, and was rapidly getting closer. My heart was beating furiously, and I began to slow down. The random man caught up to me, and grabbed my shoulder, gripping it forcefully. From my throat, erupted a deep growl. No. It couldn't end like this. _**Try to overthrow him.**_The voice urged. _Would that work? I'm only eleven._ I thought. _**He obviously doesn't care, so, just**_** try.** The voice reasoned. I agreed. I kicked his shin, and his eyes bulged in surprise. His grip on my arm loosened, and I pushed him away. As I watched him stumble back. "I have a deal for you." I told him. "If you get me unconscious,you can bring me to the camp or whatever. But if I win, I get to run away, and you won't come looking for me. Deal?" The man laughed. "Deal. But it's only fair to warn you that you're now going to end up in pain, and going to the camp." I glared at the man with so much hatred, it could scare away a room full of hungry werewolves. He just smirked, and began to itch the back of his neck leisurely. I launched myself at him. I tackled him, with so much force that he was knocked down. I knew that I was fighting for my life. He struggled to get his arm out of my clenched force. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two objects. I got a sickening feeling when I realized they were. A knife. And a shotgun. It was nice to live. I stopped trying to pin him down, and I ran. _**Stop being so arrogant and start screaming. Someone might hear you.**_ "Help! Someone Help me!" I screamed. I couldn't believe I had been so foolish. "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I felt something hit my back. I also saw a bunch of weird mushroom type things. I screamed one last time, and I fell to the ground, surrendering to the nagging of unconsciousness.

**Third Person's POV:**

The King of Evil, but, to those who loved him, (which were few) he was Martin Nitram, was hiding in a nearby bush next to his wife, Olivia, or Livvy. He had been separated from his young daughter, Marceline. "Do you think Marceline's okay?" Olivia asked with concern. Martin turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know, my dear. Just be on the look out for suspicious noises. That's all we can do right now." Olivia nodded. Suddenly, a noise broke out. "HELP ME!" Olivia gasped. Martin felt an ache at his heart. He grabbed her arm. "It sounds like Marceline." Martin said urgently. Olivia nodded, and the two of them rapidly ran to the sound of the screaming. They quickly found Marceline being attacked by an old colleague of the Nitram's. His name was Trevor. Martin dived for Trevor, but, realizing he had both a knife, and a shotgun, he backed up a bit. Livvy quickly dragged her unconscious daughter out of the way. She quickly joined her husband, who was currently being threatened with the knife. Livvy looked from Trevor to Martin, and back again. She quickly bounced up to him and stole his knife and gun, in the blink of an eye. Livvy held them up for Trevor to see. "You know what they say" she said innocently "Those who get greedy end up dead." Martin watched with a smirk on his face as Livvy took the knife and gut the gun in half. She then chucked the gun...somewhere. Pocketing the knife, she grinned slyly, and positioned it to Trevor's heart. "Fuck off my daughter" she snarled, and Martin erupted in laughter. "Oh? You think this is funny, Nitram?" Trevor said, his arragance rising to a maximum high. He quickly smacked the knife, and it fell to the ground. Livvy bent down quickly to get it, and when she did, she saw Trevor pull out a... bomb. A mushroom bomb. "Martin! Watch out!" Livvy shouted, but she was a second to late. The fatal mushroom bomb hit the ground, releasing all the toxic gas. "You're just killing yourself." Livvy stated to Trevor, as he fell to the ground, the poison probably already reaching his brain. She watched in horror as Martin was being poisoned. "_The toxic gas must only be fatal to humans..."_ she thought. Livvy wasn't human. Livvy was born a vampire. That gave her immortality, the option of shape-changing, and immense strength. Martin, however, was born into being an evil king... but, according to some prophecy, his true evil powers would only be reactivated if he were bitten by a vampire...coincidental, huh? I ran over to my family, and, I knew what I had to do... Technically, Martin and Marceline had already been half-vampire anyway, so... The tears spilled from her cheeks. She wondered whether or not it was the choice they would have made, if the positions were switched. She shook the thought out of her head, and went to Marceline first. Marceline was the one that would be more effected with the poison. Livvy quickly bit her neck, trying not to get caught up in the sweet taste of spilt blood. She then quickly ran over to Martin, and bit him as well. Finally, Livvy picked up the mushroom bomb, and chucked it far over the trees. The very last thing she should do was to carry her family to safety.

A long walk to another town later, Martin and Marceline woke up. "Ow... my head hurts," Marceline complained. "And, I don't remember what happened." Martin complained with the same amount of whining in his voice. Livvy smiled sadly "Congratulations, you are officially vampires." She embraced her family, and eventually she fell asleep." Marceline finished her story, wiping the tears she couldn't help but shed.

**First of all, I know the second half of this chapter was kind of focused on Marceline's mom (I didn't know her name, so I named her after the person who voices Marceline). Anyway, who is Marceline's best friend? after I get a total of thirteen votes on my poll (the one that's on my profile, *hint, hint)* I will find out. So, I'm not continuing until I get the thirteen votes :D Sorry if it sounds harsh! You, my viewers, are fucking awesome!**


	2. Yet another message to the Readers

The new chapter for this is on hold, and I will make sure I write it, but it will probably have monthly updates as upposed to anything else. Thanks for doing the poll! Marcelee won!


End file.
